


Escaping Oneself Is Harder Than It Looks

by HanaAmara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaAmara/pseuds/HanaAmara
Summary: A girl who escapes from Hydra ends up with the Avengers and quickly falls for Mr. Maximoff and Mr. Barnes. However, she has powers that often go out of control. When she goes out of control can her lovers save her?





	1. Escape

I sat in my prison cell waiting for something. But I didn't know what was in store for me until it broke through my door. A speedster. He looked really good. At least compared to the Hydra agents. He grabbed me quickly and took me back to a waiting plane. We got on and left with the Hydra facility going up in flames. It made me feel so good. To finally be free from them. We went to New York or so they told me.

When we got to New York it was night time. One of the people who rescued me told me to look out the main window. What I saw was beautiful. Buildings that were lighting up the sky. I've never seen anything like it before in my life. We quickly landed at what they told me was Avengers Tower. The tallest building in the entire city. It was lit up just like everything else but there was something about it that felt almost magical. A new experience for me. Though I assume there would be many of those in the future.

Once we got out of the jet we were met by a few other people. One's I didn't want to meet at the moment. I was very sleep deprived because of Hydra's torture. I needed to sleep or else I might fall over. The people seemed to notice and a young woman around my age took me to a room that was very nice. She told me her name was Wanda Maximoff and that if I needed anything I could ask her. I liked her very much. She was the first person in my remembered life that actually cared about me. Soon I went to bed and felt extremely comfortable. The beds in the Hydra facility were thin mattresses that were always freezing no matter what time of year it was.

The next morning was very exciting. I got to meet everyone who were called the Avengers. But I already guessed that. Wanda came to my room and took me into the kitchen for some food. I was very malnourished at the time. Hydra rarely fed it's prisoners ever so finally having food felt great. The other Avengers introduced themselves. There was a red haired lady named Natasha who was an assassin which interested me quite a bit. There was Steve who was also known as Captain America. I already knew about him because he's Hydra's number one enemy. Tony and Bruce who were scientists that definitely wanted to run tests on me even if they didn't say it. Bucky who had long hair and a metal arm. He didn't seem to like me very much. 

And then there was Pietro. A white haired man who had the brightest smile I've ever seen. I immediately took a liking to him but Wanda was very cautious about having us together. She told me she was only trying to protect her twin brother. I didn't really understand because I didn't have any siblings. Though if I did I would probably feel very protective over them. But I don't so that's that.

I wanted to spend time with Pietro to get to know him better but Tony and Bruce took me away to run tests on me. While they did it I had terrible flashbacks of Hydra. When they took me as a child and experimented on me. It was horrible. I cried out in pain and Wanda came to help me. She had magic that would stop the memories. I fell unconscious after she did that but I could hear everything that was going on around me. 

"What were you thinking, Stark? She wasn't ready for this. It's her first day here. Couldn't you have waited a little bit before hurting her?"

Wanda was sticking up for me. But Tony didn't seem to like what she said at all. He got angry and yelled back at her which hurt both my ears and head. 

"Listen here, Witch. i knew what I was doing. So did Bruce. But she just out of nowhere had a bad case of PTSD. Now we're trying to work on it but that means you have to leave. We need to concentrate in order to figure out what's going on with her. Got it?"

Tony seemed really mean and I immediately didn't like him. I stayed asleep for a long time but the moment I woke up I ran. No one could catch me because I'm very fast. I got to the outside and felt like I was freezing. But I kept running. It was a while before I stopped but once I did I was exhausted. I wasn't used to running so fast for so long. Once I regained my strength I kept running. However I kept seeing this blue blur go around and past me. It was very strange. I stopped and waited for it to come back and it did. What I wasn't expecting was that it was someone I knew. Pietro Maximoff. Brother of Wanda and an apparent speedster. How fun.


	2. Bucky and Powers

I woke up slowly to the sound of nothing. My surroundings were very different from the day before. I was in a room with a door and a one way mirror. That was it. No bed or table. Absolutely nothing. I thought I was back at Hydra but no. It was the Avengers who did this to me. I could feel them watching me through the one way mirror.

It angered me. They seemed so friendly but now I'm in a cage because of them. It was a long time before someone came to see me. When they did finally come in it was the mysterious Bucky. I was not looking forward to this. All he did was stare at me. I kept looking at his metal arm. It scared me. I didn't know what he could do with it. But I did know he could very easily hurt me. Finally, he spoke to me in a low gravely voice.

"Steve told me to watch you since you escaped yesterday."

Of course. But did they know why I escaped? I was freaking out. These people were trying to do the same thing Hydra did. I wasn't going to stay with people who did that. I tried to escape Hydra too many times to count.

I went along with Bucky and stayed completely silent since he seemed to enjoy silence. It was very boring but I was used to long hours in a cell. That was my daily life with Hydra. Except when they were doing experiments on me. 

The experiments were so painful. I was never asleep when they did them so I felt every little thing. It was horrible and I promised myself that it would never happen again as long as I can help it. 

"Bucky? Are they going to do experiments on me? I don't want to be experimented on. Not again. I won't let them do that to me."

I hadn't realized that I was crying until Bucky came over and wiped my tears. It felt nice to have someone care about me. At least wipe away my tears. No one ever did that for me when I was at Hydra.

Suddenly, I felt it again. My powers were going active again. Why did it have to be now? I moved away from Bucky quickly and tried to open the door but it was locked from the other side. I didn't want Bucky to get hurt because of me. I've hurt to many people because of my powers. 

I motioned to the door frantically and Bucky opened it. I ran as fast as I could trying to avoid as many people as possible. There was no way out of the maze of a building. I couldn't do anything but let my powers do what they do best. 

Destroy.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out trying to calm myself down just enough for it to not be catastrophic. I waited for it to happen and then...boom.


End file.
